


Ringbearer

by SeekHim



Series: Ringbearer [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Frodo hadn't made it to Rivendell in time? What if, Sam had been forced to do the unthinkable?<br/>What if a new Ringbearer was born?  A dark AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who have read Larner's stories, may recall her AU story 'An Enemy Made.'  
> In it Frodo senses that they won't reach Rivendell before the Morgul blade reaches his heart.  
> Rather than become a Wraith he begs Sam to do the unthinkable...
> 
> And Sam does.
> 
> Ringbearer is my take on what happens next. I've written it with Larner's consent.

_October 21st_  
_The House of Elrond_

He awoke.

For a few moments he lay still, looking up at the ceiling with its richly carved elven beams.   
He gazed down at his chest long enough to note that IT was hanging on a chain around his neck.

Then he sat up.

"Here now, my dear Hobbit," Gandalf was sitting in a chair beside him."Lie back down."

He didn't spare the Wizard so much as a glance. Pushing back the covers, he slid down from   
the large bed and headed for the door.

"Samwise Gamgee!" Gandalf come up behind him and laid a sturdy hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Samwise." Gandalf stood in front of him, face lined with weariness and grief. "You need to let Lord Elrond   
examine you before you start moving about." The Wizard gave a deep, mournful sigh and started to reach   
for him again. "My dear, dear Hobbit…"

Again the Hobbit shrugged off the Wizard's touch and looked up at the Istar. "Move out of the way, Gandalf."

Gandalf started slightly. Although the Hobbit's face was deathly pale there was nothing unsteady about his voice.  
It was older and deeper. It had a cold authority to it.

And it had called him Gandalf. Not _Mister Gandalf_.

_Perhaps he's still in shock, or doesn't remember….._

"Samwise," the Wizard said gently, "it's been three days since…" He swallowed and blinked back his tears.

"Since I killed Frodo." The Hobbit's face was expressionless and he spoke without a trace of emotion.  
"Since I took my skinning knife and slit his throat to keep him from becoming a wraith."

Gandalf winced.

"I need to talk to Bilbo. Now."

"He hasn't eaten or slept for two days," Gandalf said. "He wouldn't leave your side. I finally sent   
him to get some rest-."

"And now you're blocking the door. Move."

Gandalf stepped aside.

The Hobbit pushed aside the room's privacy curtain and made his way out into the hallway.   
"Which way is his room?"

"Down the hallway; the second door on the left-."

The Hobbit started down the hallway, not bothering to turn to see if the Wizard was following him.

Gandalf followed and once again reached for the Hobbit. "Samwise, please…"

 _"Don't_ touch me." The Hobbit's voice was quiet but as hard as steel. "I have things to do.   
First I need to talk to Bilbo. Then I need to talk to this Elrond. _Then_ I'll talk to you."

The Hobbit continued walking.

The Wizard followed, heart filled with grief and increasing foreboding.


	2. Five Things

"Gandalf?" The Lord of Imladris came to the side of the concerned Wizard who stood worriedly outside  
the chamber door. "What has happened, _mellon nin_?"

Gandalf looked at him, eyes full of grief and worry. "Samwise awoke a short time ago. As soon as he did he got out  
of bed and demanded to see Bilbo. I tried to tell him to rest and not exert himself but he would have none of it."

"Does he remember what has happened?" Elrond asked.

"Everything, Gandalf answered quietly. "But when he spoke of it he showed no emotion at all. He went into Bilbo's  
room and they've been talking ever since."

Sobs interrupted the Wizard's attention and he looked back in the room to see a weeping Bilbo clinging to the younger  
Hobbit. A worried Gandalf noticed that although Samwise held the old Hobbit and let him cry, not a tear fell from his  
own eyes and his face remained expressionless.

After awhile Samwise laid the old Hobbit back down. "Get some more rest, Bilbo," he said quietly. "We'll talk more  
tomorrow."

Bilbo was too grief stricken to notice that the younger Hobbit had called him _Bilbo_ and not _Mister Bilbo_. Something  
the conscientious gardener had never done in his life before.

After Bilbo had lain down the younger Hobbit got up, came out of the room and looked up at his host. "You're Elrond?"

He was standing in front of Elrond Half Elven, Lord of Imladris. Mighty among Elves and Men. The Hobbit seemed no  
more impressed than if he'd been staring at a worm.

"Yes," Elrond said softly. "And may I take this moment to express…."

"I didn't come here for comfort," the Hobbit cut in. "There are five things that I need from you."

If Elrond was surprised by the Hobbit's lack of courtesy he gave no sign. "Of course, you have but to name them,  
Master Gamgee."

"First, I need some new clothes; I've no more use for the ones that I wore here. Or for anything else from the Shire…"

"Second, I need some paper, pen and a quiet place; I have letters that I need to write. I'll be awhile doing that,  
so have a meal sent.

"Third, I need information." At this the Hobbit's brows knit and he stepped closer to the Elven lord. "You're supposed to  
be one of the wisest and most learned people in Middle Earth, so you'll provide it. I need to know everything that you know  
about Sauron; who and what he is. Where he is now and how to get there. His strengths and weaknesses. Who his servants  
are and their strengths and weaknesses. If it has _anything_ at all to do with Sauron I want to know about it."

"That is a vast amount of knowledge," Elrond said. "Sauron's history stretches back through the Ages."

"Then I should start as soon as possible," the Hobbit answered. He glanced briefly outside the window. "It's just after  
noon now. I should be finished with writing by evening. I'll start then."

"Very well."

"Fourth, I need to learn how to fight."

Behind the Hobbit, Gandalf's eyes widened with concern and no small amount of trepidation. Elrond raised a concerned  
eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I need to learn how to to fight with any weapon," the Hobbit continued. "I need to learn how to fight if I don't have a weapon.  
And I need to learn how to _win_ a fight, rather it's against a Hobbit, a Dwarf, an Orc, a Man or an Elf. You're ruler of an important  
kingdom and all kingdoms have warriors, so have one of yours train me. Whoever he is, make sure that he's your best.  
Not your third best, not your second best—your best."

"When do you wish to begin?" Elrond asked quietly.

"Tomorrow morning. As soon as the sun's up."

"As you wish."

"Fifth, don't _ever_ again refer to me as Samwise Gamgee. That's not my name. You can call me…Ringbearer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mellon Nin means 'My friend'


End file.
